2nd Generation
by AnjarW
Summary: Cinta masa kecil yang penuh kesalahpahaman. Rasa suka saja tidak cukup. HUNTAO/SETAO slight ChanLu, GS for UKE DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Title: 2nd Generation**

**Cast:**

**Jung family: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Sehun, Jung Luhan(GS)**

**Park family: Park Yoohun, Kim Junsu, Park Chanyeol**

**Shim family: Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, Shim Zitao(GS)**

**Suporting Cast: Kris Wu, Kim Minseok, Kwon Jun, Song Minho(Mino), Tasty twin, Kin Yejin dll**

**Pair: Huntao, Chanlu, Kristao, Xiuhan**

**Warning: some BL and some GS, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

.

"Sehun coba lihat, tiara ini bagus kan? Para anak laki-laki itu yang membuatkannya untukku, kata mereka senyumku manis,"-Zitao, 5th

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku oppa. Dan bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum bodoh, senyummu jelek sekali,"-Sehun 6 th

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, setelah kita besar nanti kau hanya boleh menikah denganku agar kita bisa terus bersama-sama. Kau ingin tinggal bersamaku kan?"-Chanyeol, 7 th

"Ne, Luhan mau menikah dengan Chanyeol oppa, Luhan ingin selalu bersama oppa,"-Luhan, 6th

.

.

.

.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit, wajahmu itu terlalu kaku. Kalau seperti ini terus kau bisa cepat tua,"-Kris , 18 th

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Orang yang aku sukai bilang senyumku jelek, aku tidak ingin tersenyum lagi setelah itu,"-Zitao, 16 th

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kelihatannya kau begitu membenci Chanyeol, kau bukannya tidak tahu jika dia idola di sekolah ini kan?"-Minseok,18 th

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku hanya benci padanya karena dia masa remajaku hancur, tidak ada siswa perempuan yang mau berteman denganku karena mereka semua menganggapku sebagai saingan. Tidak ada siswa laki-laki yang berani mendekatiku karena mereka takut ancaman Park Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar membencinya,"-Luhan, 17 th.

.

.

.

.

"Aku membenci semua lelaki yang mengelilingi Zitao, dia hanya boleh menunjukkan senyumnya padaku, bukan orang lain,"-Sehun, 17 th

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin lari dariku Lu? Coba saja kalau bisa, dan terus bohongi dirimu sendiri,"-Chanyeol , 18 th

.

.

.

.

**COMING SOON!**

.

.

.

.A.N

Aku nulis ini kusus buat diriku sendiri sebenarnya, tapi kalau ada yang mau ikutan baca ya gpp, tapi please banget no bash for pairing, kalo ga suka pairnya ya ga usah dibaca. Di ff ini orang tua mereka, yunjayoosuchangtoria masih ambil banyak bagian, so aku happy banget nulis ff ini, my first TVEXO fic!

Yeyyyy semua bias ada disini semua, kkkk


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: 2nd Generation**

**Cast:**

**Jung Sehun, Jung Luhan, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Zitao, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song**

**Park Chanyeol, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**Suporting Cast:**

**Kris Wu, Kim Minseok, Song Mino and many more**

**Pair: Huntao, Chanlu, Kristao, Xiuhan**

**Disclaimer:Semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

**Warning : GS for Tao and Luhan, typo bahasa tidak baku**

A.N

Sebelumnya saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal agar tidak terjadi kekecewaan kepada pembaca(deuhhh bahasa gw). Ehem, ok ff akan fokus ke Huntao followed by Chanlu. 80% exo and 20% tvxq. Berlatar belakang School life. Member TVXQJYJ disini akan berperan full sebagai orang tua, so ga akan ada lagi adegan lovey dovey mereka yang terlalau intens. Untuk pertama kali, aku akan membiarkan keegoisan aku dominan di ff ini. Aku ga akan terlalu mengikuti patern seperti yang aku terapkan di ff aku yang lain. Yang terakhir, aku ga mau ada yang ngebash pair di ff ini, kalau ga suka, ya ga usah dibaca ok? Thankyou^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special dedicated for me, AnjarW XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH FOR PAIRING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PART 1

Di sebuah taman di dekat kompleks perumahan distrik Chongdam-dong, terlihat beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain bersama. Tapi ada satu anak yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Anak perempuan bermata panda dan berambut hitam sebahu yang memakai bando bertelinga kucing. Banyak anak laki-laki yang mengeliling anak perempuan itu.

"Zitao ini untukmu,"kata seorang anak laki-laki berpipi gembul sambil menyerahkan sebuah tiara yang dirangkai dari beberapa tangkai bunga rumput berwarna putih.

"Ini untuk Zizi?"sentak bocah berusia 5 th itu antusias.

"Ne, aku dan teman-teman tadi mengumpulkan bungan dan membuatkan itu untukmu?"terang anak laki-laki itu

"Zizi pasti cantik memakai itu,"celetuk yang lainnya.

"Ayo pakai Zizi, aku ingin melihatnya"sahut yang lainnya lagi

"Benar, ayo cepat pakai Zi,"

Zitao, si gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mengganti bando telinga kucingnya dengan tiara bunga rumput pemberian anak-anak itu.

"Otte?"tanya Zitao ragu-ragu

"Cantiknya~~~!"koor anak-anak di depannya serempak penuh kekaguman

Zitao hanya terkikik malu mendengar itu,"Jinjayo, aku cantik?

"Ne~~!"ulang anak-anak itu

Zitao mengulum senyum, kepala mungilnya kini sibuk menoleh kesana-kesini seperti mencari sesuatu, setelah dirasa dia menemukan apa yang ia cari dia kembali memfokuskan perhatiaannya pada segerombolan anak lelaki di depannya.

"Telimakasih ya, tapi Zizi halus pelgi dulu, oppaku nanti marah,"pamit Zitao

"Heee, kenapa cepat sekali, kami kan masih mau belmain sama Zizi,"protes salah satu dari mereka.

"Iya benal, kita main dulu Zizi,"

"Emmm mian, tapi Zizi halus pelgi,"Sesal gadis mungil itu,"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi besok Zizi datang lagi ya?"harap anak yang lainnya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku pergi dulu ya annyeong!" Gadis mungil itupun berlari menjauh dari segerombolan anak laki-laki itu masih dengan memakai tiara bunga rumput dikepalanya.

Dengan semangat Zitao menghampiri seorang namja lain di pinggir taman, duduk santai di bangku taman sambil membaca buku. Namja itu sebenarnya hanya stu tahun lebih tua dari Zitao, tapi pembawaannya begitu tenang. Sehingga orang lain sering keliru menerka umurnya yang sebenarnya. Jangan lupakan juga tinggi tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi untuk anak berusia 6 th.

Nama namja itu Jung Sehun, anak dari sahabat baik ayah Zitao. Tadi pagi Zitao memaksa namja itu untuk menemaninya pergi ke taman. Awalnya namja itu menolak dengan alasan ingin belajar, tapi karena Zitao terus merengek maka terpaksa Sehun menyanggupi permintaan gadis mungil itu.

"Sehun, Sehun coba lihat!"ujar Zitao riang setelah dia tiba di hadapan Sehun.

Merasa mendengar seseorang, namja berkulit putih itu mendongak sambil menutup bukunya. Sesaat dia terdiam saat melihat Zitao dengan tiara bunga rumput dikepalanya. Terlihat manis sekali, begitu pikirnya.

"Lihat, ini cantik kan?"tanya Zitao sambil menyentuh tiara bunga di kepalanya,"Anak-anak yang disana membuatkannya untukku, meleka baik sekali,"imbuh Zitao sambil tersenyum manis dan menunjuk segerombolan anak di tengah taman.

Sehun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Zitao, dan seketika itu juga ia merasa kesal saat menyadari segorombolan anak yang dikatakan Zitao adalah laki-laki semua. Sehun menggeram pelan sambil menutup matanya. Dia tidak suka jika Zitao menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang Zitao, panggil aku oppa. Dan bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum, senyummu jelek sekali!"sentak Sehun tanpa sadar.

Zitao terhenyak, gadis mungil itu tidak menyangka Sehun akan berbicara dengan nada tidak suka seperti itu padanya.

..._senyummu jelek sekali..._

_...senyummu jelek sekali..._

_...senyummu jelek sekali..._

.

.

.

"Hargghht!"Zitao terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya, sepertinya gadis berusia 16 th itu mimpi buruk lagi. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Dengan kasar dia mengusap wajahnya agar kesadarannya kembali.

11 th berlalu sejak kejadian di taman itu. Tapi kata-kata Sehun hari itu terus menghantui Zitao sampai sekarang. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Zitao justru sering memimpikan kejadian itu berulang-ulang, membuat gadis bermata panda itu stress sendiri.

Sejak kecil Zitao memang sudah menyukai Sehun. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sedihnya Zitao saat Sehun berkata membenci senyumnya. Mulai saat itu Zitao tidak pernah tersenyum lagi, apalagi dihadapan Sehun. Zitao tidak mau namja berkulit putih itu semakin membenci dirinya.

Zitao menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari sambil meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal. Sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Zitao memang mengecat rambut hitam alaminya menjadi warna pirang karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Saai ini, selain sebagai pelajar Zitao juga berprofesi sebagai model remaja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini gadis blasteran China-Korea itu juga merambah dunia acting. Dalam polling yang sering diadakan situs-situs entertaiment akhir-akhir ini Zitao selalu menempati posisi tiga besar dalam katagori 'Model turned Actress' yang patut diperhitungkan.

"Aishhh dasar fangirls tidak punya kerjaan!"umpat Zitao saat mendapati banyak notifikasi untuk akun intragamnya. Isinya tidak lain hanya sumpah serapah, makian dan komentar tidak penting dari para fans Kris Wu. Aktor pendatang baru yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun. Aktor yang kebetulan menjadi pasangan Zitao dari drama yang baru diselesaikan gadis itu minggu lalu.

-Jangan dekati Kris oppa b***h!- xxxxx2431

"Heol, siapa juga yang ingin mendekati oppa kalian,"cibir Zitao sambil menscroll down coment di IG miliknya

-PLEASE GO DIE!- xxxx7345

Zitao menghela nafas,"Maaf saja, aku belum mau mati sebelum Sehun membalas perasaanku,"

-"Oppa deserve better you disgusting b***h!- xxxx5NG3

Zitao memutar bola matanya. Lama-lama lelah juga dia membaca komentar itu. Gadis bermata panda itu merasa tidak penting untuk meladeni kemarahan fans Kris Wu. Semua masalah ini berawal sejak tengah malam tadi, tepatnya satu detik setelah pergantian hari, Dishpatch salah satu situs gosip terbesar di Korea Selatan merilis foto Zitao dan Kris yang sedang makan bersama di sebuah cafe. Sebenarnya itu hanya pertemuan biasa sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Zitao membantu aktor keturunan China itu di lokasi syuting. Tapi dasar Dishpatch, mereka membuat headline yang menghebohkan seluruh fans Kris Wu. Alhasil sekarang Zitao menjadi bulan-bulanan para fans Kris yang kebanyakan masih remaja seusia dirinya. Rasanya Zitao tidak sanggup menghadapi esok hari, karena sudah pasti berita itu akan menyebar di seluruh surat kabar.

"Thanks for nothing, Dishpatch!"kesal Zitao sambil melempar asal ponselnya kembali ke atas kasur.

Zitao melirik jam wecker yang terletak di atas meja. Jam 6 pagi, sepertinya hari ini yeoja bermata panda itu akan datang kesekolah tepat waktu setelah sekian lama. Memang karena kesibukkannya Zitao sering terlambat masuk ke sekolah dan karena hal itu juga hampir setiap hari Zitao harus berurusan dengan ketua OSIS Sekang SHS, Jung Sehun. Satu lagi cela Zitao dimata Sehun dan membuat gadis bermata panda itu merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Zitao mengamati bayangannya sendiri di cermin kamar mandi. Jika dilihat dari penampilan luarnya, semua orang pasti menduga Zitao adalah orang yang keras dan percaya diri. Padahal itu semua hanya kedok, Zitao yang asli adalah gadis pemalu dan cengeng. Tapi demi Sehun, dia mencoba menutupi semua sifat aslinya. Karena menurut penerus keluarga Jung itu, gadis cengeng sangat menyusahkan. Dan dengan bodohnya, Zitao selalu menganggap serius semua ucapan Sehun. Entah sejak kapan Zitao menghentikan kebiasaanya yang sering menangis agar Sehun tidak membencinya.

"Kalian berdua, lihat saja nanti. Secepatnya aku akan mencapai posisi kalian,"yakin Zitao sambil menunjuk dua buah foto yang tertempel di cermin kamar mandi miliknya. Foto dari salah satu Angle Victoria Secret, Mirranda Kerr dan aktris kebanggan Korea Selatan Choi Jiwoo.

Saat ini mungkin sudah sulit untuk membedakan perasaan Zitao kepada Sehun sebagai cinta atau hanya ambisi. Semua hal sudah yeoja itu lakukan agar Sehun mau memandangnya. Mungkin sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Zitao menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Sehun sejak kecil, namun sayangnya namja bermarga Jung itu tidak pernah menganggap serius ucapannya. Masih lebih baik jika ditolak, setidaknya dengan begitu Zitao akan berhenti untuk mengejar Sehun. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun hanya selalu mengabaikan pernyataan cinta Zitao.

Yang lebih aneh, sampai sekarang Sehun tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Membuat gadis bermata panda itu bingung, kenapa Sehun tidak menerima dirinya jika dia tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dwngan orang lain. Yang Zitao tahu Sehun sangat mengidolakan Miranda Kerr dan Choi Jiwoo. Itulah kenapa sekarang Zitao memutuskan terjun ke dunia model dan juga akting. Pikiran polosnya beranggapan mungkin Sehun menyukai tipe gadis seperti itu. Maka tidak ada salahnya Zitao mencoba profesi itu untuk menarik perhatian Sehun.

Walaupun pada awalnya kedua orang tuanya tidak menyutujui jika Zitao masuk ke dunia Entertaiment. Zitao itu putri tunggal keluarga Shim, sudah pasti di masa depan dialah yang harus memimpin kerajaan bisnis keluarganya. Tapi apa mau dikata, cinta membutakan segalanya..

.

.

.

Zitao menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil menguap lebar. Disampingnya ada seorang yang sibuk membacakan sesuatu untuknya. Orang itu Ahreum unni, manager Zitao.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal sampai jam 7 malam. Maka dari itu kau bisa bersekolah dengan tenang," ujar Ahreum unni, yeooja berambut pendek sebahu dengan tubuh yang padat berisi.

"Ahh syukurlah kalau begitu, setidaknya aku bisa tidur lebih lama,"jawab Zitao,"Oh ya unni, mengenai gossip semalam bagaimana perkem-"

"ZITAO!"teriak seseorang dari bawah yang cukup mengejutkan baik Zitao maupun Ahreum unni.

"Mendengar teriakan itu, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya kan?"balas Ahreum unni

Zitao mendesah lelah, dengan tak bersemangat Zitao menjawab teriakan itu,"Ne Appa, Zitao akan segera turun!"

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Zitao dan Ahreum sudah sampai di meja makan tempat Shim Changmin, Ayah Zitao duduk menunggu sambil membaca koran di tangannya. Tanpa disuruh kedua yeoja berbeda usia itu duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia.

"Apa berita ini benar?"tanya Changmin appa seraya membanting ringan surat kabar itu di depan Zitao

Zitao tersentak sebentar,"Tidak, Dishpatch hanya mengada-ada. Kami berdua hanya berteman,"

"Kau tidak berbohong?"ulang Changmin appa.

"Untuk apa aku membohongi appa. Lagipula kenapa appa lebih percaya gossip murahan itu daripada anak appa sendiri?"keluh Zitao tidak suka.

Changmin berdehem ringan,"Dengar Zitao, keputusan appa tidak pernah berubah. Appa tidak segan menghapusmu dari silsilah keluarga jika kau berani menikah dengan orang China!"

Zitao ingin memprotes sebelum ia mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau zitao menikah dengan orang China? Separuh dari leluhurnya juga orang China," suara itu berasal dari Victoria Song, nyonya rumah di rumah itu. Wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang sudah berumur itu berjalan mendekati meja makan sambil membawa nampan.

"Silahkan diminum manager-nim, anda pasti lelah karena Zitao sering menyusahkanmu,"ujar Victoria sambil meletakkan secangkir teh untuk Ahreum

"Ah tidak nyonya, Zitao anak yang penurut,"jawab Ahreum sambil meraih cangkir tehnya.

"Tetap saja aku tidak setuju," celetuk Changmin melanjutkan berdebatannya tadi.

"Wae?"sentak Zitao dan Victoria secara bersamaan. Membuat Changmin merengut tak suka dan Ahreum terkikik pelan.

"Coba bayangkan jika Zitao menikah dengan orang China! Mau tidak mau dia pasti dibawa suaminya pergi kenegaranya. Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Memangnya kalian tega melihatku menempuh perjalanan ber jam-jam hanya untuk menemui anakku?!"turtur Changmin dramatis yang membuat tiga yeoja di depannya bersweat drop ria.

Victoria menghela nafas,"Yeobo, kurang-kurangilah daugther complexmu itu. Aku tahu kau menyayangi Zitao, tapi mengertilah suatu hari nanti dia juga akan menikah dan meninggalkan kita."

"Maka dari itu, dia boleh menikah asal dengan orang Korea. Lebih baik lagi jika calon suaminya itu orang Seoul,"keukeh Changmin.

Victoria kehilangan kata, suaminya ini jika sudah memiliki kemauan memang tidak bisa di bantah.

Sedangkan Zitao, gadis yang mewarisi tinggi dan warna kulit ayahnya serta wajah khas Qingdao China milik ibunya itu hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya keras. Dia merasa bertambah pusing saja.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Jung. Terlihat yeoja bermata rusa sedang menyisir rambut coklak tua miliknya. Yeoja yang sudah mengenakan seragam Sekang SHS itu bernama Jung Luhan, putri dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang sangat terkenal di dunia bisnis.

Luhan, yang tahun ini berusia 17 itu merasa puas dengan sapuan make up di wajahnya. Dilihat dari mana pun dia masih terlihat manis dan cantik. Luhan terkikik sendiri menyadari kenarsisannya. Luhan memperhatikan lagi apa ada yang kurang. Sepertinya menambahkan jepit rambut tidak ada salahnya. Maka dari itu gadis bertubuh sedang itu mengaduk-aduk laci meja riasnya untuk mencari jepit rambut.

KLUK!

Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari dalam laci. Benar saja dugaannya, di lantai tergeletak kotak kecil berwarna merah muda ynag terlihat begitu familiar. Tanpa ragu Luhan memungut kotak itu dan membukannya.

Pandangan mata Luhan berbah sendu saat mengetahui apa isi dari kotak berwarna pink tersebut. Cincin mainan, ya isi dari kotak itu adalah cincin mainan yang terbuat dari logam. Pelan, Luhan mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya dan mengamatinya. Luhan tersenyum sedih, merasa rindu dengan masa-masa itu.

#FLASHBACK#

11 years ago...

"Luhan!"panggil seorang anak lelaki pada anak perempuan di depannya.

"Ne, ada apa Chani oppa?"tanya anak perempuan yang dipanggil Luhan itu.

Anak lelaki yang cukup tinggi itu mengulum senyum,"ulurkan tanganmu!"

"Eoh?"ulang Luhan.

"Sudah ulurkan saja!"jawab anak lelaki bernama Chani tersebut

Tanpa ragu Luhan pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Namun kejadian selanjutnya tidak pernah Luhaan bayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol, atau yang sering dipanggil Chani oppa oleh luhan itu memakaikan cincin di cari manisnya.

"Yak,selesai. Kau menyukainya?"tanya Chanyeol

Luhan masih terbengong, dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengamatinya dari dekat,"Uwahh cantiknya, ini benar untuk Lulu?"tanya bocah 6 th itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk,"Ne, itu untukmu,"

"Aigooo gomawo oppa, Lulu suka sekali,"

"Lu,"panggil Chanyeol

"Ne?"

"Kalau besar nanati kau ingin menikah dengan oppa kan?"tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Menikah?"ulang Luhan belum begitu mengerti.

"Iya menikah, dengan begitu kita akan terus bersama. Kau ingin tinggal bersama oppa selamanya kan Lu?"jelas Chanyeol menerangkan mencoba meyakinkan gadis mungil di depannya

"Iya, Lulu mau. Lulu mau menikah dengan oppa,"jawab gadis mungil itu antusias.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia,"Yes!" Teriak bocah itu kegirangan, "Oppa janji Lu, oppa akan selalu melindungimu,"

#FLASHBACK END#

..._oppa akan selalu melindungimu..._

Tanpa sadar Luhan menggenggam erat cincin ditangannya setelah kenangan masa lalu itu berakhir. Masa kanak-kanaknya yang diliputi kebahagiaan. Tapi semua itu sudah berakhir Dan Luhan tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

"Pembohong..."desis Luhan pelan.

.

.

.

Mari beralih ke kamar yang lain di kediaman keluarga Jung, tepatnya kamar saudara kembar Luhan, Jung Sehun. Ya, Luhan dan sehun memang terlahir kembar dampit laki-laki dan perempuan. Namja yang mewarisi mata sanģ ayah dan kulit seputih susu milik ibunya itu kini sedang duduk di meja belajarnya sambil menyalakan komputer lipat miliknya. Entah apa yang kini sedang di baca oleh penerus keluarga Jung itu hingga mendadap ia menutup layar laptopnya dengan kasar.

BRAK!

Sehun terlihat sedikit emosi, dia melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya yang terdapat logo Sekang SHS dengan kasar. Tidak perduli jika baru saja dia selesai memasangnya. Paginya sukses menjadi kacau saat baru saja ia membaca artikel dating scandal yang melibatkan Zitao dan Kris Wu, aktor pendatang baru sekaligus sunbae di sekolahnya.

..._Sehun aku menyukaimu..._

_...Sehun, kenapa kau tidak percaya? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu.._

_...suka, aku suka sekali Sehun..._

_...Sehun terimalah cintaku, aku benar-benar menyukaimu..._

Sehun tertawa miring mengingat semua pernyataan cinta Zitao selama ini.

"Bulshit!"umpat Sehun sambil menyapu barang-barang di atas meja belajarnya dengan kasar. Alhasil semua barang-barang itu berantakan di lantai. Tapi kalau kita perhatikan lebih dekat ada yang aneh dengan barang-barang Sehun tersebut. Gambar Zitao yang mulanya tidak ada kini berserakan banyak di di bawah.

Mulai dari sampul majalah SAINS yang sebenarnya adalah pictorial book yang dirilis Zitao. Kotak note yang ternyata berisikan photocard Zitao. DVD ilmiah yang sebenarnya hanya kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan DVD drama yang dibintangi Zitao. Kalender duduk yang bergambarkan pemandangnya jika dibalik posisinya akan muncul wajah Zitao. Jika kita bongkar lebih dalam lagi mungkin masih banyak lagi barang berbau Zitao yang Sehun sembunyikan dengan rapi.

Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu tentang opsesi Sehun terhadap Zitao. Selama ini Sehun akan melakukan segala cara agar Zitao hanya memandang dirinya. Tanpa gadis polos itu sadari Sehun sudah jatuh kedalam pesonanya sejak lama, bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil.

Sehun mengatakan senyum Zitao jelek bukan tanpa alasan. Sehun tahu Zitao sangat populer di kalangan anak laki-laki, tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak mau membagi Zitao dengan orang lain. Senyum Zitao bisa membuat orang lain jatuh cinta kepadanya dengan mudah. Maka dari itu Sehun mengatakan senyum Zitao jelek agar gadis itu berhenti tersenyum dan tidak akan ada laki-laki lain yang akan mendekatinya. Licik memang, tapi darah keluarga Jung yang mengalir ditubuhnya memang mendukung tindakannya itu.

"Kris Wu...beraninya dia..."desis Sehun geram.

TBC

A.N

Hai, aku bawa part 1 2nd Generation, mian ya kalo lama

oh iya ngomong-ngomong kemaren itu ffn error ya, aku ga bisa log masa:'(

Tapi untung aja tadi bisa.

Ok, sebenarnya aku mau nulis huntao tu uda lama. Tapi aku takut mereka di bash, coz antis mereka kan banyak banget so aku mohon no bash buat pairing ya. Terus alasan lain kenapa aku nulis huntao tu karena susah banget nyari ff mereka di ffn. Kalaupun ada itu cuma sedikit and jarang diupdate coz kebanyakan ff huntao tu underapreciated banget alias komennya sedikit so mungkin author huntaonya malas ngelanjutin.

So, karena aku kesusahan nyari ff huntao aku pikir nulis sendiri ga ada salahnya kan? Akhirrnya jadilah ini 2nd Generation.

Sekali lagi no bash buat pairing, aku sedih banget kalau ada yang ngebash mereka. Apalagi itu gara-gara aku, maksudnya cuma karena aku nulis ff ini terus huntao di bash gue pasti ngerasa bersalah banget :'(

Atau ga gini aja, kalau ga suka pair huntao kenapa ga baca ff aku yang lain(shameless promotion hehehe)

kalau ga suka huntao and lebih suka kristao baca aja throwback

kalau ga suka chanlu and lebih prefer chanbaek baca aja cheated!

and buat hunhan, saat ini aku lagi nulis plot buat ff hunhan aku yang baru, so tunggu aja guys aku jamin ceritanya ga kalah menarik dari ff hunhan aku yang dulu^^(hohoho still promo)

oh ya, ff ini juga special buat sèmua taohun shipper penghuni ffn yang susah banget nyanyi ff mereka.

Ok, gitu aja happy reading and bubye~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: 2nd Generation**

**Cast:**

**Jung Sehun, Jung Luhan, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Zitao, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song**

**Park Chanyeol, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu**

**Suporting Cast:**

**Kris Wu, Kim Minseok, Song Mino and many more**

**Pair: Huntao, Chanlu, Kristao, Xiuhan**

**Disclaimer:Semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

**Warning : GS for Tao and Luhan, typo bahasa tidak baku**

A.N

Sebelumnya saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal agar tidak terjadi kekecewaan kepada pembaca(deuhhh bahasa gw). Ehem, ok ff akan fokus ke Huntao followed by Chanlu. 80% exo and 20% tvxq. Berlatar belakang School life. Member TVXQJYJ disini akan berperan full sebagai orang tua, so ga akan ada lagi adegan lovey dovey mereka yang terlalau intens. Untuk pertama kali, aku akan membiarkan keegoisan aku dominan di ff ini. Aku ga akan terlalu mengikuti patern seperti yang aku terapkan di ff aku yang lain. Yang terakhir, aku ga mau ada yang ngebash pair di ff ini, kalau ga suka, ya ga usah dibaca ok? Thankyou^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special dedicated for me, AnjarW XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH FOR PAIRING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 2**

Youngmin manager menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Sekolah Zitao, Sekang SHS. Pria bertubuh gembul itu memang bertugas utnuk mengantar Zitao dan juga Ahreum kemanapun mereka pergi.

"Nah Zitao, sekarang turunlah. Setelah sekolah usai nanti kami akan menjemputmu kembali,"perintah Ahreum sang manager.

"Emm unni, tentang scandal semalam apa agency sudah memberikan klarifikasi?"tanya Zitao

"Kau tenang saja, agency sudah mengurus semuanya. Tinggal menunggu dari pihak Kris saja. Maka scandal itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya,"jawab Ahreum sambil menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Begitukah?"tanya Zitao mencoba meyakinkan

"Iya, percayalah padaku, sekarang turun dan pergilah sekolah!"jelas Ahrem sambil merapikan rambut Zitao sedikit.

Zitao mengangguk sekilas,"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu unni. Anyeong!"pamit Zitao sambil turun dari mobilnya.

"Hati-hati Zitao. Tolong jaga ekspresi wajahmu dan jangan biarkan orang-orang memotret wajah lucumu, aku tidak mau melihat 'meme' wajahmu bertebaran lagi di internet!"pesan Ahreum unni dari dalam mobil.

Zitao merengut sebentar,"Baiklah unni, aku hanya akan berwajah cantik hari ini,"jawab Zitao sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi mobilnya.

Zitao berjalan mantap menuju gerbang sekolah setelah dia mendengar suara mobil yang mengantarnya menjauhi sekolah. Gadis bermata panda itu berjalan dengan anggun dan terkesan tajam, seperti model profesional. Entah Zitao lupa atau apa jika jalanan ini bukanlah catwalk.

"Tunggu nona Shim Zitao, siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk masuk begitu saja?"interupsi seseorang saat Zitao baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah.

Zitao berbalik, yeoja itu sudah hapal betul siapa orang yang selalu berurusan dengannya setiap pagi di pintu gerbang Sekang SHS. Orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan Jung Sehun, ketua OSIS Sekang SHS, sekaligus orang yang paling dia sukai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hari ini aku tidak datang terlambat kan?"tanya Zitao.

Jung Sehun, anak kelas XI berwajah datar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Wah, jadi kau pikir asal kau datang tepat waktu kau bisa masuk sesuka hatimu ke sekolah ini? Maaf saja nona Shim, tapi sekolah ini punya beberapa tata tertib yang harus dipatuhi semua siswa disini, tidak terkecuali kau. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, ubah warna rambutmu, sekolah ini hanya mengizinkan warna rambut hitam dan coklat!"

Zitao memutar bola matanya,"Ini tuntutan pekerjaan Ketua Jung bukan mauku sendiri,"

Simpang empat muncul dipelipis Sehun, Zitao memang pintar mencari alasan,"Lepas antingmu. Siswa disini dilarang memakai anting apalagi aksesoris berlebih seperti yang sekarang kau kenakan?"

"Ck, dasar tidak tahu mode,"gerutu Zitao lirih.

"Aku mendengarmu Zitao, dan terakhir pakailah seragam yang sudah ditentukan sekolah. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah denagn pakaian seperti ini,"imbuh Sehun iritasi.

"Tolonglah ketua Jung, aku dibayar untuk memakai ini,"protes Zitao, saat ini gadis itu memang sedang mengenakan coat serta sepatu boots dari Saint Laurent daripada blazer dan sepatu yang sudah ditentukan sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, ganti atau kau tidak boleh masuk,"Sehun tetap bertahan dengan pendiriannya.

"Sudahlah ketua Jung, aku tidak punya waktu bertengkar denganmu pagi ini. Nanti siang aku akan keruang OSIS seperti biasanya, jadi kau bisa memberiku detensi sesuka hatimu ok, bye!"pamit Zitao sambil berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

"Ya! Shim Zitao, siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi, Ya!"teriak Sehun tak terima, sedangkan kedua rekan OSISnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sehun.

"ZITAOOO!"Tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan terdengar di belakang Sehun, yang membuat ketua OSIS Sekang SHS itu sedikit terkejut. Belum reda rasa keterkejutannya, Sehun hampir saja terdorong jatuh disebabkan dua orang berlari kencang melewatinya. Dua orang itu si kembar Zheng, Daeryong dan Soryong atau lebih dikenal sebagai Tasty Twin di Sekang SHS. Fans fanatik Zitao

"Zitao berita itu tidak benar kan?"Tanya Daeryong yang kini menggandeng tangan kanan Zitao.

"Hmm, berita apa?"tanya Zitao tak mengerti.

"Beritamu dengan Kris sunbae, aku akan bunuh diri jika kau benar-benar pacaran dengannya,"imbuh Soryong yang kini menggandeng lengan kiri Zitao.

"Hah, yang benar saja tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan Kris sunbae,"bantah Zitao.

"Omoo benarkah?"yakin Daeryong.

"Yeyyyy akhirnya aku tidak jadi mati!"sorak Soryong kegirangan.

Sehun melihat ketiga orang yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan itu dengan mata memicing,"Bertambah lagi daftar orang-orang yang harus dibereskan."

.

.

.

Luhan memandang meja didepannya dengan raut wajah mengeras. Hari ini pun dia di bully, bangku tempat biasa dia duduk penuh coretan dan banyak kertas dengan tulisan sumpah serapah berserakan di atas mejanya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"suara dingin Luhan memecah keheningan di kelas XI. 2 itu. Namun nihil, tidak ada suara yang menyahut.

"Aku tanya siapa yang melakukan ini?!"teriak Luhan penuh amarah. Ini sudah biasa terjadi sejak setahun yang lalu. Luhan selalu dibully diam-diam oleh siswa di sekolahnya, terutama fans Park Chanyeol. Mereka kesal karena Chanyeol mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya.

Orang-orang yang membully Luhan tidak pernah berani menampakkan wujudnya karena takut akan pengaruh orang tua Luhan. Para pembully itu justru diuntungkan dengan sifat Luhan yang mandiri, dia tidak mau melibatkan orang tuanya maupun saudara kembarnya sendiri, Sehun untuk mengatasi masalah pribadinya.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang mengaku, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri,"dengan emosi Luhan memunguti kertas-kertas itu dan membawanya ke luar kelas. Terlihat bebrapa teman sekelasnya menahan nafas melihat aksi Luhan.

Yeoja bermata Rusa itu berjalan cepat menuju deretan ruang kelas XII. Tidak ada rasa takut di matanya, dengan yakin yeoja itu masuk ke dalam kelas XII. 3, kelas yang di huni Park Chanyeol sang idola di Sekang SHS.

"Chanyeol istrimu datang!"teriak salah seorang siswa kelas XII yang melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Chanyeol yang mula-mula mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan benar saja Luhan memang berdiri di sana dengan wajah penuh emosi.

Luhan berjalan cepat ke arah meja Chanyeol dan...

'POK!'

Luhan melempar kertas-kertas itu ke arah Chanyeol, membuat kebisingan diruangan itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan terfokus kepada Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Kau puas? Kau puas melihatku diperlakukan seperti ini? Ini yang kau mau kan? Agar semua fans mu membully ku? Puas kau sekarang hah?!"teriak Luhan emosi.

"Lu.."tahan Chanyeol.

"Cukup, aku tidak mau dengar. Yang ku minta darimu sekarang, jauhi kehidupanku. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang Chanyeol sunbae, aku hanya ingin menikmati kehidupan remajaku. Jadi berhentilah mengikutiku!"jelas Luhan penuh penekanan,"Aku pergi!"setelah mengatakan hal itu Luhan benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Kasak-kusuk diantara para siswa kelas XII tidak bisa dihindari. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia hanya terdiam sambil memandangi kertas-kertas usang yang baru saja Luhan lemparkan padanya.

.

.

.

Siang itu Zitao sedang memakan makan siangnya sendirian sampai salah satu sunbae kenalannya, Song Mino menghampirinya.

"Hei Zitao, kau sendirian saja?"tanya Mino.

"Hemm begitulah, si kembar dan jackson entah pergi kemana,"jawab Zitao.

"Hei kau mau dengar lagu baruku, baru selesai tadi malam,"tawar Mino sambil memasangkan sebelah earphonenya pada telinga Zitao.

"Ohh bolehkah, apa aku orang pertama yang mendengarnya?"tanya Zitao antusias

Mino mengangguk mantap,"Bahkan Yang CEO saja belum mendengarnya,"

"Wahhh aku tersanjung,"Zitao tersipu,"Omooo ini bagus, khas dirimu sekali ya, ngomong-ngomong lagu ini apa judulnya?"

"I'm him"jawab Mino, tanpa banyak orang yang tahu Mino adalah trainee di YG Entertaiment. Itulah kenapa sunbae kelas XII itu mengenal Zitao. Zitao itu salah satu model di K-PLUS, sebuah agency model di bawah naungan YG Entertaiment. Zitao juga menjadi model utama untuk NONA9ON, clothing line milik YGE.

"Jangan memandangku dengan penuh cinta seperti itu, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Zitao frontal.

Mino menggaruk belakang kepalanya asal karena malu ketahuan memperhatikan Zitao,"Emm tidak, aku hanya penasaran dengan berita yang menyebar pagi ini tentang kau dan-"

"Itu semua tidak benar, hanya rumor tak beralasan,"potong Zitao. Gadis itu bukannya tidak tahu jika pemuda di depannya ini menyimpa perasaan padanya.

"Benarkah, tapi foto-"

"Mino sunbae, kalau aku bilang tidak benar ya tidak benar. Kau percaya padaku kan?"jelas Zitao sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mino hanya terkekeh sebentar,"Ya, aku percaya padamu,"

"Suñbae, sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu, tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Zitao sambil melepas sebelah earphone milik Mino.

"Eoh, kemana? Waktu istirahat juga belum habis,"sentak Mino mengikuti pergerakan Zitao yang kini mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Biasa ke ruang OSIS, aku punya sedikit urusan dengan ketua Jung,"jelas Zitao sambil merapikan rok bagian belàkangnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Memangnya kau membuat masalah lagi?"selidik Mino ingin tahu dan yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya ringan.

"Entahlah, mungkin Ketua Jung punya dendam pribadi padaku,"jawab Zitao asal.

Mino mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak berniat menanyakan keingintahuaannya lebih lanjut. Tidak sopan saja sepertinya,

"Sudah ya sunbae, sampai bertemu nanti,"pamit Zitao sambil berjalan menjauh. Tak lupa ia melambaikan jemari lentiknya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Sedangkan pemuda yang menyukai aliran musik hip hop itu hanya memandangi kepergian Zitao dalam diam. Zitao itu dekat, tapi begitu sulit diraih, itulah yang kini sedang Mino pikirkan.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi kau makan disini sendirian?"tanya sebuah suara. Mengagetkan Luhan yang ingin memasukkan telur gulungnya ke dalam mulut. Gadis bermata rusa itu memilih meletakkan lagi garpunya dan menatap sosok sang pemilik suara barusan.

"Xiumin Sunbae, kau disini juga?"tanya Luhan kepada pemuda berpipi bakpao dan bermata runcing itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tanya kenapa kau makan disini sendirian lagi?"ulang Xiumin sambil menyusul Luhan duduk disampingnya.

Luhan mendesah lesu,"Apa boleh buat, aku tidak punya teman,"jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Para penggemar Chanyeol masih suka membullymu?"tanya Xiumin

dan yeoja disampingnya hanya mengangguk. Luhan heran, kenapa sampai sekarang hanya Xiumin sunbae, namja yang berani mendekati Luhan. Dan juga sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatannya dengan Xiumin. Padahal jika ada namja lain yang berani mendekati Luhan sudah bisa dipastikan orang itu tidak akan selamat.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau begitu membenci Park Chanyeol, padahal dia idola sekolah kan?"tanya Xiumin.

Luhan menahan nafas, sebenarnya berat baginya untuk mencurahkan apa yang selama ini mengganjal dihatinya,"Aku membencinya karena dialah masa remajaku hancur. Tidak ada siswa perempuan yang mau berteman denganku karena mereka semua menganggapku saingan. Tidak ada siswa laki-laki yang berani mendekatiku karena mereka semua takut akan ancaman Park Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar membencinya,"

"Tapi kurasa itu semua Chanyeol lakukan karena dia menyukaimu,"tebak Xiumin, namja senior itu kini sibuk meniupi rambut depannya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai carahya!"sentak Luhan

"Eh?"Xiumin merasa tidak mengerti, dicondongkannya kepalanya ke arah Luhan,"Kau hanya tidak menyukai caranya, jadi sebenarnya kau juga menyukainya begitu?"tebak Xiumin.

"I-itu,.,"Luhan tergagap,"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Tidak seperti yang sunbae pikirkan!"

Xiumin terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya, tanpa disadari tangannya mengusak helaian rambut Luhan dengan lembut,"Kalau suka, katakan saja kepadanya,"

"Aku tidak!"sewot Luhan sambil membuang muka, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Tidak apa hmm?"goda Xiumin.

"Sunbae, berhenti menggodaku ini tidak lucu,!"rajuk Luhan tak terima

dan lagi-lagi siswa kelas XII itu hanya bisa terkekeh.

.

.

.

'BRUGH!'

Zitao meletakkan setumpukan kertas di atss meja kerja Sehun, sang ketua OSIS,"Semuanya sudah kububuhi stempel, kuurutkan berdasarkan kelas dan kubagi menjadi 30 jilid. Ketua Jung, hukumanku hari ini sudah selesai. Bolehkah aku keluar sekarang?"

Yang ditanya, Jung Sehun sang ketua OSIS hanya duduk tenang memandangi Zitao.

Zitao kesal, namja didepannya ini memang sering semena-mena padanya,"Tidak ada jawaban, berarti kuanggap iya aku boleh pergi,"ujar Zitao sambil berbalik menuju pintu.

"Jadi berita itu benar jika kau berpacaran dengan Kris Wu?"suara Sehun tiba-tiba menggema di ruangan itu.

DEG!

Mendengar itu seketika Zitao menghentikan langkahnya. Sebisa mungkin Zitao berusaha menguasai dirinya. Yeoja bermata panda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tenang,"Wae, aku pikir kau tidak begitu tertarik dengan berita macam itu?"

Sehun tersenyum miring,"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin ambil perduli. Aku hanya merasa bersyukur saja sekalipun aku tidak pernah percaya pada pernyataan cintamu. Toh sekarang kenyataannya kau bersama orang lain,"

Tao mendecih mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Yeoja berambut pirang itu berjalan kembali ke arah Sehun dan menumpukan ke dua telapak tangannya di atas meja. Zitao sengaja menundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar ia bisa leluasa memandang mata Sehun,"Kau tahu apa soal perasaanku?"tanya Zitao dingin.

Dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Sehun, hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Jadi aku tidak perduli kau menganggapku main-main, yang pasti aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku sendiri,"

Sehun diam, hanya mengangkat sebelah alis kirinya. Lama mereka berdua terdiam dan hanya saling melempar pandang. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, mereka berdua kini tengah berciuman dalam. Namun mereka melakukan ciuman itu dengan mata terbuka. Tentu saja ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka. Hubungan mereka berdua memang sedikit rumit bagi orang kebanyakan.

Setelah beberapa saat terlewat Zitao melepas ciuman itu secara sepihak,"Sial, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang benar-benar payah!"umpat Zitao.

"Kau menyesal?"todong Sehun seolah menyindir Zitao. Namja berkulit putih itu kini sibuk mengelap seliva yang menetes di ujung bibirnya

"Dalam mimpimu tuan Jung,"jawab Zitao,"Aku menyukaimu, seberapa besarpun kau meragukannya aku tetap menyukaimu!"ujar Zitao lantang.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"balas Sehun.

"Itu terserah dirimu. Tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan menyerah dalam waktu dekat,"jawab Zitao,"Aku pergi,"pamit yeoja bermata panda itu hingga tak berapa lama ia menghilang di balik pintu.

"Suka katamu? Bahkan matamu lebih berbinar saat mengatakan suka pada produk favoritmu daripada saat menyatakan suka padaku. Kau bereaksi sedatar itu saat orang yang kau sukai menciummu? Zitao, kau menganggapku tidak lebih berharga dari barang favoritmu begitu?"monolog Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Alasan kenapa Sehun tidak percaya pada Zitao adalah karena yeoja itu terlalu mudah mengatakan suka pada apapun. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa tidak special di mata Zitao.

"Kau telah membuatku jatuh sampai seperti ini Zitao, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu, kau akan merasakan hal yang sama bagaimana tersiksanya diriku karena mencintaimu,"yakin Sehun.

.

.

.

Zitao menutup pintu ruang OSIS dengan pelan, namun seketika tubuhnya terduduk. Persendiannya terasa lemas seketika. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman tapi tetap saja effectnya masih begitu kuat bagi Zitao. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa panas, pasti saat ini wajahnya merah padam.

"Ahhh malunya~"rengek Zitao, Sehun tentu tidak tahu jika tadi Zitao hampir pingsan dibuatnya. Sekuat tenaga Zitao berusaha terlihat kuat, dia tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh Sehun.

"Hei Zitao, kenapa kau duduk disitu?"tanya sebuah suara.

Zitao mengerutkan dahinya saat tahu siapa yang datang. Kris Wu, si biang masalah sejak semalam,"Ini bukan urusanmu,"jawab Zitao sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Hei kenapa ketus begitu, memang apa salahku?"tanya namja keturunan China itu kebingungan.

"Apa katamu, memangnya kau tidak dengar berita semalam? Agencymu lambat ya?sindir Zitao.

Kris membuka mulutnya sedikit pertanda paham,"Ahh soal itu, kau pasti belum update. Lihat agencyku sudah memberikan klarifikasi,"ujar Kris sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel miliknya pada Zitao

'_SM C&C MEMBERIKAN KLARIFIKASI MENGENAI DATING SCANDAL YANG MELIBATKAN KRIS WU DAN SHIM ZITAO'_

Begitulah headline yang muncul di halaman pertama Naver. Menjelaskan bahwa Kris dan zitao hanya berteman.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya fansmu tidak akan menyerangku lagi,"Zitao seperti tidak ambil perduli.

"Ya! Kenapa sepertinya kau masih terlihat tidak senang. Tersenyumlah sedikit, jika seperti itu terus kau nanti bisa cepat tua,"

Zitao terdiam sebentar mendengar itu,"Tidak bisa, orang yang aku sukai pernah bilang senyumku jelek. Mulai saat itu aku tidak pernah tersenyum kembali,"

TBC

A.N

Ayyyy bawa part 2

Tao pulang ke Qingdao ya guys, tapi kali ini Sehun ga nyusul. Kesel ga sih guys? Dulu waktu masih jadi KTS gw marah-marah gegara Sehun pergi ke Qingdao, sempet teriak gini di sosmed"Luhan di Beijing kaleee OH Sehun bukan di Qingdao!". Ehh giliran sekarang gw udah jadi Taohun shipper Sehun malah ga nyusul, emang couple sampah sih mereka, sebutan shippernya aja Taohun Trash Team#eaaaaaaaaa

Kalo inget sekarang lucu aja gitu Taohun sempet jadi NOTP gw, tapi well waktu emang merubah segalanya. Sekarang gw uda maafin bang Kris, tapi tetep ga ngeship KT lagi hehehe


End file.
